trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space Ten
Deep Space Ten is a Federation Space Station along the frontier. This station is near The Bendarri Empire and As'taan Border. This station is the setting for episodes of ST-OM. It was originally created by Kitty Howard, who GM'ed a handful of scenarios there. Episodes ST-OM episodes set at the station Characters Command Staff 2371 *CO Li'ira *XO Jonathn Baker *OPS Tandala McBier *SEC Garan Draxil *CENG Byrdy *CMO Taucia Smith *CSc Crystara Acnapma *Sec Spc Fen Moirna command staff 2372 *CO Captain Vridia *XO Jonathn Baker *OPS Tiktik *SEC Fen Moirna *CENG *CMO Taucia Smith *CSc *Other Starships Starships associated with the station Technical Profile Deep Space Ten Group Name: Federation Space Station Deep Space Ten. Created by: Kitty howard and Jay P Hailey Appearance: Kitty's 1995 Star Trek Game - ST-OM 18 Number of Members: 250 plus visitors Nature of Members: Starfleet officers and civilian contractors serving on the Space station. Organization: Military (Starfleet) Game Role: A home base for Player Characters World Role: A Federation Starbase on the frontier of known space. Relative Influence: Large - the actions of Deep Space Ten personnel affect the development of the whole region. Public or Secret? Public. Publicly Stated Goal: To serve Federation intrests and civilians Relative Wealth: Compared to an Individual, large. DS10 has a budget to starships. Group advantages: Legal enforcement powers. Heavily armed. High technology and high competence. Special Abilities: Can call on the rest of Starfleet for back up. Group disadvantages: Generic Enemies of Starfleet and the Federation. Duty to defend civilians from all threats and disasters. Special disadvantages: Some folks react harshly to Starfleet on general Principle. Those who favor them: Civilians, merchants, people who like a peaceful existence. Those opposed to them: Pirates, Romulans, Cardassians, As'Taan and other hostile types. Area of Operation: The Bendarri sector, near the As'Tann border. Public Face: Strong jawed space explorers and earnest defenders of the good. History of the Organization: 2370 - The Federation places a deep space station at planet Korrin along the Bendarri Border 2371 - Li'ira takes command of DS10 2372 - Li'ira suceeded by Captain Vridia Fate of the Organization: Deep Space Ten is still in operation. Ship Name: Deep Space Ten Brief description of ship: A Central Body with three arms Fleet role: Fleet Support Age: 1 year Built: 2370 Dimensions Diameter: 815 m Height: 200 m Decks: 50 Distinguishing Marks (Odd paint job, repair scars etc.): Brand spanking new and fresh. Equipment Quirks and Problems: None. Equipment Advantages: A freshly built space station with the most advanced sensors, computers, weapons and shields available Shuttles, number, any odd ones? At least 4 runabouts ad full slection of shuttles, plus various ships and shuttles passing through and aquired. Notable Previous Crew: Jon Baker - interim Commander while the Station was towed and set. He becomes XO to two Captains. Primary Power: Deep Space Ten uses huge impulse fusion reactors to provide power for ship operations. Secondary Power: DS10 uses smaller Impulse reactors for auxiliary power. Primary Weapons: DS10 is equipped with three photon torpeo launchers that can each fre ten torpedoesper salvo. Secondary Weapons: DS10 is equipped with collimated Type 10 Phasers that cover all angles. Service History: A new space station. DS10 was assembled and towed into position. It has been operating ever since. The station severely damaged during a Thasite raid and occupation., but repairs were successful and the station returned to full operation - Crew: 250 + Visitors The Enterprise-D Scale On a scale of 1 - 1000 where 1000 is The Enterprise-D *Science capacity - 750 *Crew Comfort - 1200 *Duration - 5000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 0 *Strategic Speed - 0 *Defense - 1125 *Offense - 1250 *Versatility - 850 *Internal Security - 1000 Meta This Article is unfinished Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Stations Category:Unfinished Articles